Tourniquet
by heartdevoured
Summary: Hotch's jealousy got the best of him...MAIN WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Other warnings inside!


**Hey guys! I've been posting a lot of my work haven't I? This one is based on the Evanescence song **_**Tourniquet**_**. It sounded like she was dying while talking to the one she loved.**

**WARNING: ****CHARACTER DEATH ****(I'm so cruel aren't I?), blood, violence (my stories don't go without it), Morgan/Reid, and bastardly envy.**

**Timeline: "The Performer" 5x07**

**Alrighty now. Read.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Spencer rubbed his knee, grimacing. It was late at night; Hotch and his up-tight ass told him to write reports of the possible cases. And no one was at the substation with him. The train was coming. He grabbed his things and got up, ready to get on…until he felt a sharp metal go through his abdomen. He'd just been stabbed.

It plunged deeper, so deep the knife's handle was almost through him. He held onto the crimson red knife through his body, he didn't want to look at who did it, although he already had a feeling who it was. Hotch.

Earlier that day…

* * *

><p><em>Spencer was having a lunch date in the break room with Derek. They had made their relationship official when Derek purposed to him one year earlier. Spencer was blushing and laughing at something Derek said until Hotch came in, looking even <em>_**madder**__ than he usually looked._

_Hotch had a thing for Spencer. He even asked him out! Twice! The only reason Spencer denied him was because, well, he was married. He sneered at the couple before setting his lunch down somewhere else._

_Spencer hesitated making Derek wait on going to the bathroom. He was very scared Hotch would try to assault him in some way. Then he thought, 'No. Hotch would never do that. It's just a really bad case of envy.' That's what HE thought…_

_Hotch's face lightened when he saw Derek leave. 'Now's my chance' He thought, making his way to Derek's seat. He sat down in it, and just stared at Spencer. Admiring his beauty. "Derek doesn't deserve someone as great as. Do you know that?"_

_Spencer felt a flare of anger rise through his body. __**Nobody **__talks about Derek like that. "He deserves me as much as I deserve him. But you? Oh, you don't deserve anybody. So how about you just go away Hotch?"_

_Hotch was a little aroused by Spencer's lashing out, yet he was disappointed. He tried his luck again."Can't we just…"_

"_Again, Hotch; I'm __**married**__. I'm not going out with you, and you should know that by now." With that, he looked up at his husband, who was hovering over Hotch._

_Derek leaned down and whispered harshly, "So I suggest you stop with the asking out… or I'm going to do something to you that'll me FBI'S most wanted."_

_Hotch stormed out of the room, slightly terrified. He was positive Spencer was never going to give him a try. He thought with determination, If I can't have you, nobody can…And he meant it._

* * *

><p>Spencer loosened his grip on his cane and bags, letting them drop. The world just turned black for just second. This couldn't be happening. "Hotch; why…?"<p>

Hotch plunged out the knife violently, the shoved it back in, knowing this would defiantly kill Spencer. He said into his ear, "Because if I can't have you, nobody can…" He shoved the knife in more, the handle going in with his hand.

An unexplainable pain went through Spencer's body.

Hotch finally taken the knife out and started running. _What did I just do?_

Spencer dropped to the ground and heard footsteps running towards him. Derek.

Derek pressed pressure onto Spencer wide wound. "Spencer, I'm right here. Don't you do anywhere, because I'm right here."

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**But only brought more**_

_**So much more**_

_**I lay dying**_

_**And I'm pouring**_

_**Crimson regret**_

_**And betrayal**_

Spencer was grimacing at both his knee and his abdomen. "Derek it was…" His pain cut him off as he screamed in pain

_**I'm dying**_

_**Praying**_

_**Bleeding**_

_**And SCREAMING**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

Derek's eyes filled with tears. "I know who it was, baby. And I'm going to get him," He glared at the dropped knife. "I promise".

Spencer screamed again. This was bad. This was really bad.

_**My God**_

_**My tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God**_

_**My tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

Spencer knew he wasn't going to make it through, especially with a wound like this. He was panting, sweating, and most of all, bleeding. It was impossible. "Derek, I want you to promise me something."

Derek knew the truth too. He just didn't want it to be the truth. "What, baby?"

Spencer started crying. "That you won't forget me. That you'll fall in love again, and you won't forget me."

Those tears Derek held in were finally falling. "Baby, you're not going to die."

"Promise me."

Derek held his bloody hand and kissed it. "I promise."

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Lost for so long**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**Or will you forget me?**_

_**I'm dying**_

_**Praying**_

_**Bleeding**_

_**And SCREAMING**_

_**Am I too lost too be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

Spencer's breathing began to shorten into small breaths.

_**My God**_

_**My tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God**_

_**My Tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

Derek seemed to take notice, and started panicking. "Spencer, baby, don't you leave me now."

_**(Return to me salvation!)**_

_**(I want to die!)**_

Spencer saw white at the corner of his eyes. His breathing shortened even more. "I…think it's…time for me…to go now, Derek."

"Spencer, no!"

Spencer gripped Derek's hand. "Promise me… something else."

Derek was sobbing now. "What?"

"That you love me, and that you'll love me forever."

"I love you, and I will forever"

_**My God**_

_**My tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God**_

_**My tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation!**_

_**My wounds cry for the grace**_

_**My soul cries for deliverance**_

_**Will I be denied?**_

_**Christ!**_

_**Tourniquet!**_

_**My suicide**_

_**(Return to my salvation**_

_**Return to my salvation…)**_

"I love you…" Spencer couldn't say the last word because he was already falling in a sea of white, going to sleep forever.

Derek felt Spencer's hand loosen as it fell on the ground. He was gone. He was taken away. He took Spencer hand and stared at the ring there. Putting his head on it, his rested his head on his husband's chest, crying for the longest time. He promised him something that he was guaranteed to do. _I promise you, Spencer Reid, I'll get Hotch and kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, this was kind of depressing to write, I even teared up a little bit.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
